diogonegaofandomcom-20200215-history
Unearthed Arcana
Unearthed Arcana, also called UA, refers to a series of PDFs released by Wizards of the Coast. Each contain various material intended for play-testing. After a while, polls are introduced so people may provide feedback. Depending on the responses given, the material may be published in future books, promoting it to official content status. Given that UA is play-testing material, it is not always balanced and is never allowed in Adventurers League games. Always consult your Dungeon Master before using UA content in your campaigns. Eberron Welcome to the first installment of Unearthed Arcana, a monthly workshop where D&D R&D shows off a variety of new and interesting pieces of RPG design for use at your gaming table. *'Published:' February 2nd, 2015 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' Eberron Feats *Dragonmark Mechanics *Action Points *Dragonmarks Races *Changeling *Shifter *Warforged Subclasses *Wizard: Artificer When Armies Clash Welcome to Unearthed Arcana, a monthly workshop where D&D R&D shows off a variety of new and interesting pieces of RPG design for use at your gaming table. *'Published:' March 2nd, 2015 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' Battlesystem Mechanics *Rules for mass combat Modifying Classes Looking for more advice on modifying character classes? Dive into customization with some advice on class design. *'Published:' April 6th, 2015 *'Author:' Rodney Thompson *'Link:' ClassDesignVariants Subclasses *Ranger: Spell-less *Sorcerer: Favoured Soul **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Divine Soul. Waterborne Adventures Welcome to Unearthed Arcana, a monthly workshop where D&D R&D shows off a variety of new and interesting pieces of RPG design for use at your gaming table. *'Published:' May 4th, 2015 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' Waterborne Mechanics *Fighting style: Mariner Races *Minotaur **Released in Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica as Minotaur Subclasses *Rogue: Swashbuckler **Released in the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide as Swashbuckler. **Re-released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Swashbuckler. *Sorcerer: Storm **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Storm Sorcery. Variant Rules For this month's Unearthed Arcana, we're showing off a few variant rules that you can use in your campaigns. *'Published:' June 6th, 2015 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' VariantRules Mechanics *Rules Variant: Players Make All Rolls *Optional Rule: Vitality *Rules Variant: Custom Alignment Awakened Mystic Welcome to Unearthed Arcana, a monthly workshop where D&D R&D shows off a variety of new and interesting pieces of RPG design for use at your gaming table. *'Published:' July 6th, 2015 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' Psionics_And_Mystic Class *Mystic Subclasses *Mystic: Order of the Awakened *Mystic: Order of the Immortal Modern Magic When the fifth edition Dungeon Master's Guide was released in 2014, two pages in chapter 9, “Dungeon Master's Workshop,” attracted a lot of attention. *'Published:' August 3th, 2015 *'Author:' Dan Helmick *'Link:' ModernMagic Spells Cantrips *On/Off 1st Level *Infallible Relay *Remote Access 2nd Level *Arcane Hacking *Digital Phantom *Find Vehicle 3rd Level *Haywire *Invisibility to Cameras *Protection from Ballistics 4th Level *Conjure Knowbot *Synchronicity *System Backdoor 5th Level *Commune with City *Shutdown Subclasses *Cleric: City Domain *Warlock: Ghost in the Machine *Wizard: Technomancy Ranger The ranger has been a part of Dungeons & Dragons since almost the beginning, and it remains one of the most popular classes in the game. *'Published:' September 9th, 2015 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' RangerOptions Classes *Ranger (Alternative) Subclasses *Ranger: Guardian *Ranger: Seeker *Ranger: Stalker Prestige Classes and Rune Magic Many of the character concepts that were once prestige classes or paragon paths in earlier editions of D&D are now options available to 1st-level characters. *'Published:' October 5th, 2015 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' Rune_Magic_Prestige_Class Classes *Rune Scribe Game Mechanics *Prestige Class Light, Dark, Underdark! This month's installment of Unearthed Arcana features a number of new character options ideal for an Underdark campaign. *'Published:' November 2nd, 2015 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' Underdark_Characters Mechanics *Fighting style: Close Quarters Shooter *Fighting style: Tunnel fighter Subclasses *Ranger: Deep Stalker **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Gloom Stalker. *Sorcerer: Shadow **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Shadow Magic. *Warlock: The Undying Light **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as The Celestial. That Old Black Magic As the Rage of Demons storyline season continues to boil over in the Underdark, this month's Unearthed Arcana offers new demonic options for your campaign. *'Published:' December 7th, 2015 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' That_Old_Black_Magic Spells 3rd Level *Conjure Lesser Demon **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Summon Lesser Demons. 4th Level *Conjure Barlgura *Conjure Shadow Demon Both were combined into one spell released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything, Summon Greater Demon. 5th Level *Conjure Vrock 7th Level *Conjure Hezrou Subraces *Tiefling: Abyssal Kits of Old If you played AD&D second edition back in the 1990s, you probably remember kits—the character options first introduced in The Complete Fighter's Handbook. *'Published:' January 4th, 2016 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' Classics_Revisited Subclasses *Bard: College of Swords **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as College of Swords. *Bard: College of Satire *Fighter: Cavalier **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Cavalier. *Fighter: Scout March 2016 Review Every couple of months as part of Unearthed Arcana, Mike and Chris review the latest material on the Dungeon Masters Guild and choose the best of the best to highlight. *'Published:' March 7th, 2016 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Chris Lindsay This edition did not release any new content, but rather, highlighted miscellaneous things from the Dungeon Master's Guild website. Gothic Heroes This month, Unearthed Arcana takes a look at a few new character options appropriate to gothic horror. *'Published:' April 4th, 2016 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' Gothic_Characters Races *Revenant Subclasses *Fighter: Monster Hunter *Rogue: Inquisitive **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Inquisitive. Feats Based on feedback from our surveys and a number of requests on Twitter, this month's Unearthed Arcana introduces new feats for fifth edition D&D. *'Published:' June 6th, 2016 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Feats Feats *Alchemist *Blade Mastery *Burglar *Fell Handed *Flail Mastery *Gourmand *Master of Disguise *Spear Mastery *Warhammer Master Quick Characters Sometimes you need quick characters for a D&D session. *'Published:' July 25th, 2016 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' Quick_PCs This edition did not release any new content, but rather, introduced instructions and a series of tables to roll on when players need to quickly make a new character. The Faithful This month, Unearthed Arcana presents two new options that allow arcane casters to express their faith in the gods. *'Published:' August 1st, 2016 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Non-Divine_Faithful Subclasses *Warlock: The Seeker *Wizard: Theurgy The Ranger, Revised Over the past year, you've seen us try a number of new approaches to the ranger, all aimed at addressing the class's high levels of player dissatisfaction and its ranking as D&D's weakest class by a significant margin. *'Published:' September 12th, 2016 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' RevisedRanger Classes *Ranger (Revised) Subclasses *Ranger (Revised): Beast Conclave *Ranger (Revised): Deep Stalker Conclave **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as the Gloom Stalker. *Ranger (Revised): Hunter Conclave Encounter Building This edition of Unearthed Arcana introduces an alternative set of encounter-building guidelines for D&D. *'Published:' October 10th, 2016 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' Encounter_Building This edition did not release any new content, but rather, introduced advice for Dungeon Masters who are looking to build encounters suited for their players' party. Barbarian Primal Paths Barbarians receive new Primal Path options in today's Unearthed Arcana. But that's not all. *'Published:' November 7th, 2016 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Barbarian Subclasses *Barbarian: Path of the Ancestral Guardian **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Path of the Ancestral Guardian. *Barbarian: Path of the Storm Herald **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Path of the Storm Herald. *Barbarian: Path of the Zealot **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Path of the Zealot. Bard: Bard Colleges Bards receive new Bard College options in this week's Unearthed Arcana. The College of Glamour and the College of Whispers are ready for their debut! We invite you to read their descriptions, make characters with them... *'Published:' November 14th, 2016 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Bard Subclasses *Bard: College of Glamour **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as College of Glamour. *Bard: College of Whispers **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as College of Whispers. Cleric: Divine Domains Clerics are blessed with new Divine Domain options in this week's Unearthed Arcana: the domains of the Forge, the Grave, and Protection. We invite you to read their descriptions, make characters with them, and see... *'Published:' November 21st, 2016 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Cleric Subclasses *Cleric: Forge Domain **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Forge Domain. *Cleric: Grave Domain **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Grave Domain. *Cleric: Protection Domain Druid Circles and Wild Shape New options sprout for the druid this week: three new Druid Circle options and an optional rule for gaining different beast shapes for Wild Shape. We invite you to read the options' descriptions, make characters with... *'Published:' November 28th, 2016 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Druid Game Mechanics *Optional Rule: Wild Shape Form Subclasses *Druid: Circle of Dreams **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Circle of Dreams. *Druid: Circle of the Shepherd **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Circle of the Shepherd. *Druid: Circle of Twilight Fighter: Martial Archetypes The fighter faces four new Martial Archetype options this week: Arcane Archer, Knight, Samurai, and Sharpshooter. We invite you to read the options' descriptions, make characters with them, and see whether you like... *'Published:' November 28th, 2016 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Fighter Subclasses *Fighter: Arcane Archer **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Arcane Archer. *Fighter: Knight **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Cavalier. *Fighter: Samurai **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Samurai. *Fighter: Sharpshooter Monk: Monastic Traditions Two new Monastic Tradition options arise for the monk in today's Unearthed Arcana: the Way of the Kensei and the Way of Tranquility. We invite you to read the options' descriptions, make characters with them, and see... *'Published:' December 12th, 2016 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Monk Subclasses *Monk: Way of the Kensei **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Way of the Kensei. *Monk: Way of Tranquility Paladin: Sacred Oaths Paladins have two new Sacred Oath options to ponder in today's Unearthed Arcana: the Oath of Conquest and the Oath of Treachery. We invite you to read the options' descriptions, make characters with them, and see... *'Published:' December 12th, 2016 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Paladin Subclasses *Paladin: Oath of Conquest **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Oath of Conquest. *Paladin: Oath of Treachery Artificer Unearthed Arcana greets 2017 with a new character class: the artificer, a master of magical invention. In a previous installment of Unearthed Arcana, we experimented with the artificer as a subclass of the wizard. Now... *'Published:' January 9th, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Artificer Classes *Artificer Subclasses *Artificer: Alchemist *Artificer: Gunsmith Ranger and Rogue Two classes—the ranger and the rogue—discover new playtest possibilities this week. The ranger receives two Ranger Archetype options: the Horizon Walker and the Primeval Guardian, both of which work with the Player's... *'Published:' January 16th, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' RangerRogue Subclasses *Ranger: Horizon Walker **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Horizon Walker. *Ranger: Primeval Guardian *Rogue: Scout **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Scout. Sorcerer The sorcerer unearths new magical possibilities this week. The class receives four playtest options for the Sorcerous Origin feature: Favored Soul, Phoenix Sorcery, Sea Sorcery, and Stone Sorcery.... *'Published:' February 6th, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Sorcerer Subclasses *Sorcerer: Favored Soul **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Divine Soul. *Sorcerer: Phoenix Sorcery *Sorcerer: Sea Sorcery *Sorcerer: Stone Sorcery Warlock and Wizard The warlock and the wizard reach new arcane horizons this week. The warlock receives two playtest options for the Otherworldly Patron feature: the Hexblade and the Raven Queen. That class also gets a collection of... *'Published:' February 13th, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Wizrd_Wrlck Subclasses *Warlock: Hexblade **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Hexblade. *Warlock: Raven Queen *Wizard: Lore Mastery Mass Combat This week Unearthed Arcana switches gears, going from character options to a rules option for the DM: mass combat. We've touched on mass combat before in this column and have created these new rules after receiving... *'Published:' February 21st, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' MassCombat This edition did not release any new content, but rather, revised the rules introduced in When Armies Clash. Traps Revisited Traps—how to design and survive them—are the focus of this week's Unearthed Arcana, which expands on the trap rules in the Dungeon Master's Guide. Please give the new rules and traps a read, try them out in play, and... *'Published:' February 27th, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Traps Game Mechanics *Traps The Mystic Class The mystic class, a master of psionics, has arrived in its entirety for you to try in your D&D games. Thanks to your playtest feedback on the class's previous two versions, the class now goes to level 20, has six... *'Published:' March 13th, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Mystic Subclasses *Mystic: Order of the Avatar *Mystic: Order of the Nomad *Mystic: Order of the Soul Knife *Mystic: Order of the Wu Jen Wizard Revisited After releasing the 28-page mystic last week, we have a short Unearthed Arcana installment this week: two Arcane Tradition options for the wizard. The Theurgy tradition has appeared in Unearthed Arcana before, but... *'Published:' March 20th, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Wizard Subclasses *Wizard: Theurgy *Wizard: War Magic **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as War Magic. A Trio of Subclasses Three classes each receive a playtest option this week. The monk gets the Way of the Drunken Master. The paladin gets the Oath of Redemption. And the ranger gets the Monster Slayer, a reimagining of the Monster Hunter... *'Published:' March 20th, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' ThreeSubclasses Subclasses *Monk: Way of the Drunken Master **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Way of the Drunken Master. *Paladin: Oath of Redemption **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Oath of Redemption. *Ranger: Monster Slayer **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Monster Slayer. Starter Spells New spells have been unearthed this week, a collection of cantrips and 1st-level spells for characters to choose from at the start of their spellcasting careers and beyond. We invite you to read these spells, give... *'Published:' April 3rd, 2017 *'Author:' Robert J. Schwalb and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Starter-Spells Spells Cantrips *Hand of Radiance **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Word of Radiance. *Infestation **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Infestation. *Primal Savagery **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Primal Savagery. *Toll the Dead **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Toll the Dead. *Virtue 1st Level *Cause Fear **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Cause Fear. *Ceremony **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Ceremony. *Chaos Bolt **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Chaos Bolt. *Guiding Hand *Healing Elixir *Puppet *Sense Emotion *Snare **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Snare. *Sudden Awakening *Unearthly Chorus *Wild Cunning *Zephyr Strike **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Zephyr Strike. Downtime Sometimes the weeks between adventures are as eventful as the time on an adventure. This installment of Unearthed Arcana explores that in-between time by offering new and revised downtime activities for DMs to... *'Published:' April 10th, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Downtime Game Mechanics *Downtime Feats for Skills This week we introduce new feats to playtest. Each of these feats makes you better at one of the game's eighteen skills. We invite you to read them, give them a try in play, and let us know what you think in the... *'Published:' April 17th, 2017 *'Author:' Robert J. Schwalb and Jeremy Crawford *'Current Version:' 1 *'Link:' SkillFeats Feats *Acrobat *Animal Handler *Arcanist *Brawny *Diplomat *Empathic *Historian *Investigator *Medic *Menacing *Naturalist *Perceptive *Performer *Quick-Fingered *Theologian *Silver-Tongued *Stealthy *Survivalist Feats for Races Today we're offering another batch of feats to playtest. This time, the feats are associated with the races in the Player's Handbook. We invite you to read them, give them a try in play, and let us know what you think... *'Published:' April 24th, 2017 *'Author:' Robert J. Schwalb and Jeremy Crawford *'Current Version:' 1 *'Link:' SkillFeats_24v10 Feats *Barbed Hide *Bountiful Luck **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Bountiful Luck. *Critter Friend *Dragon Fear **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Dragon Fear. *Dragon Hide **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Dragon Hide. *Dragon Wings *Drow High Magic **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Drow High Magic. *Dwarf Resilience **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Dwarven Fortitude *Elven Accuracy **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Elven Accuracy. *Everybody's Friend *Fey Teleportation **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Fey Teleportation. *Fade Away **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Fade Away. *Flames of Phlegethos **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Flames of Phlegethos. *Grudge-Bearer *Human Determination *Infernal Constitution **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Infernal Constitution. *Orcish Aggression *Orcish Fury **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Orcish Fury. *Prodigy **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Prodigy. *Second Chance **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Second Chance. *Squat Nimbleness **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Squat Nimbleness. *Wonder Maker *Wood Elf Magic **Released in Xanathar's Guide to Everything as Wood Elf Magic. Revised Subclasses Last week, we reached the end of a series of weekly Unearthed Arcana installments, which came out for several months. Today Unearthed Arcana returns to being monthly, appearing on the first or second Monday of a month... *'Published:' May 1st, 2017 *'Author:' Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls *'Link:' RevisedSubclasses This edition did not release any new content, but rather, revised the earlier-introduced Path of the Ancestral Guardian, College of Swords, Arcane Archer, Way of the Kensei, and Favored Soul. On May 8th, an Unearthed Arcana article was put out asking for players' opinions on the revised subclasses. Unearthed Arcana Update Over the past few months, we've delivered a stream of new content via the Unearthed Arcana column. Some of that content will show up in future products. Other pieces, having been found lacking by the open playtest... *'Published:' May 25th, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls This edition did not release any new content, but rather, talked about the current state of Unearthed Arcana's material and plans for it. Revised Class Options Part of the fun of playtesting is seeing how feedback and play can push a design in new directions. In this month's Unearthed Arcana, we revisit class material that appeared in previous installments: four subclasses... *'Published:' June 5th, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' RevisedClassOptv1 This edition did not release any new content, but rather, revised the earlier-introduced Circle of the Shepherd, Cavalier, Oath of Conquest, and Celestial (formerly known as Undying Light). Greyhawk Initiative As anyone who's been playing Dungeons & Dragons long enough knows, there's more than one way to get into a fight. *'Published:' July 10th, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' GreyhawkInitiative Game Mechanics *Alternative method for initiative Three-Pillar Experience Three pillars of adventuring make up the D&D game: exploration, social interaction, and combat. But when it comes to earning experience, the combat pillar often supports most of the game's weight. *'Published:' August 7th, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' ThreePillarXP Game Mechanics *Ways for Dungeon Masters to award experience points outside of combat Race Options: Eladrin and Gith Two race options debut in this month's Unearthed Arcana: eladrin (an elf subrace) and gith. This eladrin is an alternative to the version of the subrace that appears in the Dungeon Master's Guide.... *'Published:' September 11th, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' Eladrin-Gith Races *Gith **Released in Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes as Gith. Subraces *Elf: Eladrin **Released in Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes as Eladrin. Fiendish Options In time for the lengthening shadows of autumn, we present a collection of fiendish options for you to playtest: new subraces for tieflings, ways to customize diabolical cults, and demonic boons that wicked NPCs can... *'Published:' October 9th, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' FiendishOptions Game Mechanics *Demonic Boons *Diabolical Cults Subraces *Tiefling: Baalzebul **Released in Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes as Baalzebul. *Tiefling: Dispater **Released in Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes as Dispater. *Tiefling: Fierna **Released in Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes as Fierna. *Tiefling: Glasya **Released in Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes as Glasya. *Tiefling: Levistus **Released in Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes as Levistus. *Tiefling: Mammon **Released in Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes as Mammon. *Tiefling: Mephistopheles **Released in Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes as Mephistopheles. *Tiefling: Zariel **Released in Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes as Zariel. On October 19th, an Unearthed Arcana article was put out asking for players' opinions on the content. Elf Subraces After the positive response to the eladrin a couple of months ago in Unearthed Arcana, we decided to explore four more elf subraces: avariel (winged elves), grugach (the wild elves of Greyhawk), sea elves, and shadar... *'Published:' November 13th, 2017 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' ElfSubraces Subraces *Elf: Avariel *Elf: Grugach *Elf: Sea Elf **Released in Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes as Sea Elf. *Elf: Shadar-kai **Released in Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes as Shadar-kai. On November 28th, an Unearthed Arcana article was put out asking for players' opinions on the subraces. Three Subclasses We kick off 2018 with three new subclasses to try out in Unearthed Arcana: the Circle of Spores for the druid, the Brute for the fighter, and the School of Invention for the wizard. Later this month, a survey on these... *'Published:' January 8th, 2018 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' 3Subclasses Subclasses *Druid: Circle of Spores **Released in Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica as Circle of Spores *Fighter: Brute *Wizard: School of Invention On January 23rd, an Unearthed Arcana article was put out asking for players' opinions on the subclasses. Into the Wild This month, Unearthed Arcana wanders into the wilderness, with new ways to approach outdoor exploration. Later this month, a survey on this material will appear on the D&D website. Please let us know in that... *'Published:' February 12th, 2018 *'Author:' Mike Mearls *'Link:' IntoTheWild Game Mechanics *Advice for Dungeon Masters on how to conduct wilderness exploration. On February 28th, an Unearthed Arcana article was put out asking for players' opinions on the mechanics. Order Domain Today we present a new playtest option for clerics: the Order Domain. An early draft of it appeared on the Twitch show The Mike Mearls Happy Fun Hour. We've refined that draft into the version available here.... *'Published:' April 9th, 2018 *'Author:' Jeremy Crawford and Mike Mearls *'Link:' OrderDomain Subclasses *Cleric: Order Domain **Released in Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica as Order Domain Centaur Centaurs gallop into Unearthed Arcana this month—a playtest option for when you choose your character’s race. Another type of character from Greek myth joins them: minotaurs. We first showed off minotaurs in a 2015... *'Published:' May 14th, 2018 *'Author:' Jeremy Crawford, Mike Mearls, and James Wyatt *'Link:' Centaur Races * Centaur ** Released in Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica as Centaur * Minotaur ** Released in Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica as Minotaur Giant Soul Sorcerer In the age of myth, giants bestowed magical blessings upon smaller folk whom they especially favored. Now sorcerers can playtest descendants of those folk, using the Giant Soul subclass. Later this month, a survey... *'Published:' June 11th, 2018 *'Author:' Mike Mearls and Jeremy Crawford *'Link:' GiantSoul Subclasses * Sorcerer: Giant Soul Races of Eberron Races from the world of Eberron return to Unearthed Arcana this month, with the kalashtar joining revised versions of the changeling, shifter, and warforged. For more information about that world, see Wayfinder's... * Published: July 23rd, 2018 * Author: Keith Baker with Jeremy Crawford, Mike Mearls, Ruty Rutenberg, and Kate Welch * Link: EberronRaces Races * Changeling * Kalashtar * Shifter * Warforged Races of Ravnica A group of races from the world of Ravnica have arrived in Unearthed Arcana: loxodons, Simic hybrids, vedalken, and viashino. While native to Ravnica, these folk could potentially be used in any D&D world. They... * Published: August 13th, 2018 * Author: James Wyatt, Ari Levitch, and Jeremy Crawford * Link: RavnicaRaces Races * Loxodon ** Released in Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica as Loxodon * Simic Hybrid ** Released in Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica as Simic Hybrid * Vedalken ** Released in Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica as Vadelken * Viashino The Artificer Revisited In a previous installment of Unearthed Arcana, we presented a new character class: the artificer, a master of magical invention. Based on the feedback we received, we now offer a new look at this class. We invite you... *'Published:' February 28th, 2019 *'Author:' Jeremy Crawford, Keith Baker, Mike Mearls, Ben Petrisor and James Wyatt *'Link:'https://media.wizards.com/2019/dnd/downloads/UA-Artificer-2019.pdf The Artificer Returns In February, we presented a revised version of a new character class: the artificer, a master of magical invention. Today we return to that class, no with even more content! Here's what's been... *'Published:' May 14th, 2019 *'Author:' Jeremy Crawford, Keith Baker, Mike Mearls, Ben Petrisor and James Wyatt *'Link:'https://media.wizards.com/2019/dnd/downloads/UA-Artificer2-2019.pdf Barbarian and Monk Two classes, the barbarian and the monk, discover new playtest possibilities this week. The barbarian receives a new Primal Path feature: Path of the Wild Soul. Meanwhile the monk gains a new Mona... *'Published:' August 15th, 2019 *'Author:' Ben Petrisor, Dan Dillion and F. Wesley Schneider *'Link:' Barbarian and Monk Subclasses *Barbarian: Way of the Wild Soul *Monk: Way of the Astral Self Sorcerer and Warlock Two classes, the sorcerer and the warlock, discover new playtest possibilities this week. The sorcerer receives a new Sorcerous Origin feature: the Aberrant Mind. Meanwhile, the warlock gains a... *'Published:' September 5th, 2019 *'Author:' Dan Dillon, Jeremy Crawford, Mike Mearls, Ben Petrisor, and F. Wesley Schneider *'Link:' Sorcerer and Warlock Subclasses *Sorcerer: Aberrant Mind *Warlock: The Lurker in the Deep Bard and Paladin Two classes, the bard and the paladin, discover new playtest possibilities this week. The bard receives a new Bardic College feature: the College of Eloquence. Additionally, the paladin gains a new... *'Published:' September 18th, 2019 *'Author:' Ari Levitch, Ben Petrisor, and Jeremy Crawford, with Dan Dillon and F. Wesley Schneider *'Link:' Bard and Paladin Subclasses *Bard: College of Eloquence *Paladin: Oath of Heroism Cleric, Druid, and Wizard Three classes each receive a playtest option this week. The cleric receives a new Divine Domain option: the Twilight Domain. The druid gains a new Druid Circle option: the Circle of Wildfir... *'Published:' October 3rd, 2019 *'Author:' Dan Dillon, Jeremy Crawford, Ben Petrisor, with F. Wesley Schneider *'Link:' Cleric, Druid, and Wizard Subclasses *Cleric: Twilight Domain *Druid: Circle of Wildfire *Wizard: Onomancy Fighter, Ranger, and Rogue In today’s Unearthed Arcana, three classes each receive a playtest option. The fighter gets a Martial Archetype option: the Rune Knight. The ranger gains a Ranger Archetype option: the Swa... *'Published:' October 17th, 2019 *'Author:' Ben Petrisor, Dan Dillon, and Jeremy Crawford, with F. Wesley Schneider *'Link:' Fighter, Ranger, and Rogue Subclasses *Fighter: Rune Knight *Ranger: Swarmkeeper *Rogue: Revived Class Feature Variants Every character class in D&D has features, and every class gets one or more class feature variants in today’s Unearthed Arcana! These variants replace or enhance a class’s normal features... *'Published:' November 4th, 2019 *'Author:' Jeremy Crawford, Dan Dillon, and Ben Petrisor, with F. Wesley Schneider *'Link:' Class Feature Variants Mechanics *Expanded spell lists for all magic classes, enhancements to existing class features and options for certain class features. Fighter, Rogue, and Wizard Their minds bristling with power, three new subclasses arrive in today’s Unearthed Arcana: the Psychic Warrior for the fighter, the Soulknife for the rogue, and the tradition of Psionics for the wizard... *'Published:' November 25th, 2019 *'Author:' Jeremy Crawford, Dan Dillon, and Ben Petrisor, with F. Wesley Schneider *'Link:' Fighter, Rogue, and Wizard Subclasses *Fighter: Psychic Warrior *Rogue: Soulknife *Wizard: Psionics Mechanics *Expanded spell lists and added new spells for the Bard, Sorcerer, Warlock, and Wizard. Subclasses, Part 1 Unearthed Arcana leaps into 2020 with four new subclasses for you to try out: the Path of the Beast for the barbarian, the Way of Mercy for the monk, the Oath of the Watchers for the paladin, and the Noble Genie for... *'Published:' January 14th, 2020 *'Author:' Ben Petrisor, Dan Dillon, Bill Benham, Jeremy Crawford, F. Wesley Schneider *'Link:' Subclasses, Part 1 Subclasses *Barbarian: Path of the Beast *Monk: Way of Mercy *Paladin: Oath of the Watchers *Warlock: The Noble Genie Subclasses, Part 2 Unearthed Arcana presents three new subclasses for you to playtest: the College of Creation for the bard, the Unity Domain for the cleric, and the Clockwork Soul for the sorcerer... *'Published:' February 6th, 2020 *'Author:' Ben Petrisor, Dan Dillon, Jeremy Crawford, F. Wesley Schneider *'Link:' Subclasses, Part 2 Subclasses *Bard: College of Creation *Cleric: Unity Domain *Sorcerer: Clockwork Soul Category:PDFs Category:Unearthed Arcana